Esa Muchacha
by Solin Staly
Summary: el chico, controlado y manipulado, sin esperanzas, sin iluciones, sabe que hay una sola cosa que lo mantiene con vida, que mantiene su corazon funcionando y no, no es el fragmento. es el rostro de esa muchacha.


Hola... =) he aquí mi pequeña contribución a esta hermosa pareja de hermanos... espero les guste.

Disclaimer: todo pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi, este fic no tiene fin de lucro.

"esa muchacha"

No podía.

Aunque debía, aunque estaban forzándolo a quitar esa imagen clara y angelical de sus recuerdos, de aquello tan frágil que llamaban mente, memoria. Simplemente era superior a sus fuerzas, a todo el poder existente en el mundo, a mil fragmentos unidos y hasta su propio manipulador, esa cara no se borraría de su retina, ni al dormir, y eso era malo y a la vez interesante. Ya el típico ¿Quién es ella? No ronda por su cabeza, porque simplemente no le importa demasiado; solamente el saber que aquella cara de megillas rosadas, enmarcada por traviesos mechones de cabello castaño lo acompañarían hasta el fin de ese martirio que llamaban vida, pero que a sus ojos era existencia, eso era lo que debía preocuparle y era justamente lo que le importaba.

Y se estaba consumiendo, necesitaba buscarla y mirar esos ojos castaños llenos de vida, de ilusión; deseaba escuchar ese tono afligido y desesperado de ella, la diferentes expresiones de su carita y esa sonrisa que le dedicaba.

Únicamente a él, que le pertenecía.

Deseaba escuchar otra vez de sus perfectos labios rosados cuánto le importaba, tenía que verla una vez mas y oír todas aquellas maravillas de las que en ese corto tiempo, le había hablado. Era su deber encontrarla, mirarla de frente, ver como sus manos despeinaban su flequillo para besar tímidamente sus párpados y sobretodo, sentir una vez más que ya la conocía desde antes.

Pero... ¿de dónde?. Era cierto, no recordaba su pasado, a penas sabía qué era su presente -cuyo rastro etéreo se condensaba cual rocío puesto a la temperatura solar- menos tenía conocimiento de su futuro, un laberinto que se adivinaba oscuro y tenebroso. Pero había algo en los ojos castaños de la muchacha, que le daban una esperanza, un no se qué en el cabello de ella, en su aroma, en su sangre, en su esencia que le decía a mudos gritos, a silenciosas voces que ella era parte suya.

-"Soy tu hermana... eres lo único que tengo..."-

Volteó nuevamente en su cama, sacudiendo la cabeza con energía ante esa voz y pensando en todo lo acontecido. No logró matar a la niña de cabellos azabache, por mucho que tal vez se lo hayan ordenado. Por consiguiente, le castigaron duramente. Sin golpes, sin látigos; sólo haciendo que recordara su pasado y de dónde era. Y sabía que esos recuerdos involucraban a la niña de cabellera castaña y coleta. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué rayos esa muchacha no lograba esfumarse como todo lo demás?.

Simple, y esta vez Naraku no tenía nada que ver. No deseaba borrarla, ni que ella fuera un rastro efímero en su cabeza. Sentía que, en cierta forma con su recuerdo le quedaban fuerzas para seguir en esa deprimente vida, para hacer menos dolorosa su muerte. Su amabilidad lo abrumaba, no recordaba que alguna vez Kagura o Kanna lo trataran de esa forma. El brillo de esos ojos era enceguecedor, aquel menudo cuerpo junto al suyo le daba confianza y sus manos, acariciándole el rostro hasta besar sus incontables pecas era sencillamente delicioso. Por esa razón no podía permanecer junto a ella, no debía ponerla en riesgo, porque Naraku le buscaba y ella no merecía morir. No cuando lo salvó de un monstruo, ni cuando comenzó a contarle su pasado con infinita ternura.

-"Voy a matarte... y luego de eso, moriré..."-

Ella quería salvarlo de ese sufrimiento al cual estaba condenado, porque la muerte era una escapatoria, se había convertido en el único escape a sus inseguridades –que de por sí eran demasiadas- era como un oasis en el más árido desierto. Y la muchacha, la joven exterminadora iba a brindarle eso que estaba buscando y que su manipulador no le dejaba alcanzar, la gloria de no pertenecer a ese mundo corrupto. Pero ella... lo acompañaría también, dejando atrás todo lo que tenía, las personas que la amaban y sus sueños, las dejaría por seguirlo.

-"Lo hago porque... eres lo único que me queda... mi hermano"-

No, no iba a olvidarla, por mucho que fuera un putrefacto cadáver que por inercia se moviera, caminara y matara, aunque dependiera únicamente de ese recuerdo para subsistir y si el demonio que lo manipulaba se percataba, lo mismo daba. Ella iría a buscarle, porque los lazos los unían. Eran hermanos, ahora en su mente se le aclaraban las cosas. Por eso la muchacha lo mimaba y le contaba tantas cosas, por eso escudriñaba sus ojos ámbar como si en ellos pudiera ver algo más; porque la muchacha le conocía, y él esperaba volver a conocerla también.

-"Kohaku..."-

Sonrió. Por mucho que pareciera imposible, aunque estuviera al borde de la muerte y dependiera de sus enemigos naturales –los demonios- para seguir con vida. Sonrió porque, quizás al otro lado del mundo alguien estaba pensando en él, murmurando su nombre en sueños y deseando volver a abrazarle. Por eso, nunca se olvidaría del rostro de esa muchacha.

Fin del fic.


End file.
